1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system having an image signal supply apparatus and an image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In presentations and the like, generally, a projector and a document camera are effectively used to project an image taken by the document camera by the use of the projector. The projector or the document camera should be portable. The document camera includes a foldable arm as described in JP-A-2004-104341.
However, when the document camera is connected to the projector via a USB cable with the arm folded, an image imaged in the folded state and not desired by the user is projected onto a screen.